


一场讨伐

by sloray



Category: Final Fantasy XIV, 最终幻想14
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:20:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25313716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sloray/pseuds/sloray
Summary: 别问我在写什么，你挚友还是你挚友，即使是上个版本的boss还是能把你这盘菜虐的一脸血【。
Relationships: 芝诺光
Kudos: 7





	一场讨伐

今天光之战士要来翻牌子了。

原本在空中花园趴着打哈欠的神龙听到这消息一个激灵就清醒。一想到又能与许久未见的挚友促ni膝si夜wo谈huo，神龙就感觉到一阵兴奋的电流从头窜到尾巴。

许是他最近确实闲的发慌。冷不丁得到这消息，他甚至乐不可支的干了一件他平时所极为不耻的事情——向他楼下那个同样在阿拉米格王宫里闲的蛋疼开始霍霍磨刀的同位体炫耀。

对此，皇太子芝诺斯给出的回应是愤愤的在磨刀石上多霍霍了两下。想来如果不是只能在皇宫那一亩三分地里守着，皇太子殿下早就提刀上来和自己理论一番了。

然而，因为不做人了于是连脸都不要了的神龙并没有感受到这股子来自自己的怨念。

他兴奋的拍打着尾巴，两颗占星仪一样的龙眼瞪的锃亮，紧紧盯着入口的方向，以期在第一时间认出他的挚友。

他的挚友这么久不见可学了什么新的招式？有没有肝出新的装备？

然后，果不其然，他看到挚友首当其冲从入口出现。

他贪婪的扫视着光之战士全身的打扮，以期能找到任何蛛丝马迹。

令人遗憾的是，光之战士那众所周知的奇葩审美从未在这方面给予任何正面响应。

在芝诺斯的记忆里，上一次光战扛着重剑来到他面前时，只穿了一件大裤头踢着人字拖样子比起讨伐更像是来冲浪的；上上次他们见面时，光战刚从第一世界回来，在他面前友好的表演了一段异界舞蹈，舞跳的十分感人，伤害嘛……也挺感人的。

而这一次，光战依旧没让他失望，穿着一条黑色的短裙，胸肌堆挤在胸口奇怪的开口上，感觉要把整件衣服都撑爆了。然而芝诺斯更为关注的是他挚友眼睛上蒙着的黑色绷带。

一想到挚友身残志坚，受了这么重的伤还千里迢迢赶来与他过招，这份情谊就让他十分感动。

芝诺斯扑腾着翅膀飙起一阵飓风糊了冒险者们一脸来表示自己的欢迎。然后他看到光之战士从后背虚空掏出一根魔杖。

哦哦哦这次挚友练了法系职业吗！

看起来只有一根魔杖没有其他配件，想必不是赤魔。

芝诺斯松了口气。

他身后两个冒险者姑娘也齐齐举起武器，其中一个拿着书的给英雄上了个hot，另一个则还在忙于垃圾分类，所以挚友也不是个治疗。

芝诺斯再次松了口气，并完全忘记一个月前被光战的神圣闪成青光眼的悲惨遭遇。

那么想必是黑魔法师吧！听说这个职业有极强的破坏力！

芝诺斯又感觉到一阵兴奋，等待着挚友如狂风骤雨冰火交加的攻击……

然后他看到光之战士往后撤了两步脚踩魔纹任凭风吹雨打也屹然不动——那劲头倒是有几分他做战士时候的样子——只除了他这次位于距离芝诺斯最远的角落连奶都吃不上一口的孤儿位。

芝诺斯一甩尾巴，抠了核动力轮椅的光之战士瞬间横尸在地.

芝诺斯掀了块地板，发誓与黑魔纹同生共死的光之战士在空中停滞了一秒以后开始自由落体。

于是芝诺斯感觉到了乏味，十分乏味。他意识到他的挚友恐怕并不适合这样一个无聊的职业，所以他委婉的提点了一下他的挚友——当他说委婉的提点的时候，指的是在他挚友头上降下一片雷——然后发誓一定要读完这个火4的挚友带着其他队友一起扑在地板上。

第四次，他的挚友灰头土脸的站在他的面前，看起来依旧不能明白他的良苦用心，准备继续用那菜的令人发指的黑魔法和他死磕的时候，芝诺斯愤怒了。他召唤了一个小浪花，毫不客气的啪的一下兜头打在挚友的头上，以期能够让挚友那发热的头脑冷静下来。

于是，忘了开沉稳吟唱的光之战士被啪的一下拍下了台子。


End file.
